


Did You Try...?

by Kurobearkun, LeashyKittyChan



Series: Gruvia Week 2016 [3]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gruvia - Freeform, Gruvia Week 2016, New Parents, Original Character - Freeform, Other, Short Story, dad left home alone with son, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurobearkun/pseuds/Kurobearkun, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeashyKittyChan/pseuds/LeashyKittyChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fullbusters recently welcomed a new addition to the family. However, the child is not as perfect as his parents Fairy Tail romance.</p><p>Written for Gruvia Week 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did You Try...?

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gruvia Week 2016, prompt was family I think.

Gray sat down on the sofa, utterly exhausted. The dark haired mage has not slept more than a few minutes at a time in three days, and the fatigue was taking its toll. His face was unshaved, stubble closing his jawline, eyes rimmed with dark circles.

“There, there, it's okay…” he repeated for the umpteenth time, even his voice scratchy from overuse. The tiny bundle in his arms fussed quietly, also exhausted. 

The Fullbusters recently welcomed a son, Silver Ray, to the family. A little clone of Gray but with brilliant sapphire eyes, he'd been a good baby for about a week, sleeping and eating and generally being quiet. All that changed when Juvia was requested for a very urgent mission. With the utmost reluctance, Gray remained in Magnolia as the job was too risky to take little Silver anywhere near.

It had been three days since Juvia left, and while she kept in communication, Silver was having none of it. He fussed constantly, Gray doing everything he knew of and then getting help from just about everyone he could. Lucy and Levy tried, Mira and Erza tried, even Natsu and his natural skill with children had no effect. Silver kept fussing all day and night, even through feeding and diaper changes.

“Did Gray-sama try a warm bath with Silver?” Juvia asked through the lacrima, on her way home.  
“No, I didn't. He won't shut up, Juvia…” Gray replied, clearly frustrated.  
“Try water, Gray-sama. He likes to play in the water like Juvia.” She replied, sounding nearly as exhausted as Gray.  
“Fine.” Gray said shortly, taking the lacrima to the bathroom. Silver was actually pretty quiet, listening to Juvia's voice. He whined softly, but didn't cry outright.  
“Ugh, somebody's a mama's boy.” Gray said with a tired chuckle, watching Silver's tiny hands move towards the lacrima, Juvia's face visible. “Pretty sure he misses you, almost as much as I do.” He added, while running warm water.  
“Juvia misses Silver and Gray-sama too!” She replied, the echo of the cart wheels drowning her out at times.  
“Alright ya little terror, in you go!” Gray said, stripping his own clothes and Silver's off and getting into the warm bath. Gray normally disliked baths, but after three days of pacing tracks on the floor and endless walks around Magnolia to and from the guild and various houses, he was sore all over.

Immediately Silver fell quiet, tiny feet wriggling and hands grasping for the water. His eyes sparkling, the infant cooed and was content.  
“Hey Juvia?”  
“Yes, Gray-sama?”  
“He's your son. Shut right up.”  
“Juvia is glad, and she will take lots of baths with Silver when she's home!”  
“Good, cause this isn't my thing.”

Silver was content in the water, grasping and wriggling in it. With a mighty yawn for a tiny baby, he was out cold against Gray, his whole fist stuffed into his mouth.

“I'll see you when you get home, Juvia.” Gray said quietly, climbing out of the bath.  
“Juvia can't wait. Juvia will see her men soon ~” she chimed, before the lacrima shut off.

After Gray dried and redressed himself and his son, they both slept soundly, Silver's little frame snuggled into his father's chest.


End file.
